Aurors and Healers
by Prongs312
Summary: Harry and Ron are working their butts off to become Aurors while Hermionie's constant studying has paid off. She knows almoast anything so her training to become a Healer is fine.
1. A break at last

Disclaimer: I'm not the crazy crackhead who owns Harry Potter but it's my plot! Mine!

Chapter one! 

A break at last 

After months and months of training, Harry was finally aloud a break. McGonagall had been teaching him personally for so long Harry felt like he just wanted to N.E.W.T's to come sooner! As she had sworn in Career advice two years ago, she was training him personally to make sure he became an Auror. Luckily Ron was joining him. Harry couldn't even imagine what it would be like doing this alone. Ron actually knew a lot that Harry would never have guessed which helped him mentally, plus moral support was needed for this! It was also very lucky that he and Ron were good at what they were training so hard for, since Hermione had deserted them for a career in Healing.

Harry was so happy for the miracle of a break that he, Ron, and Hermione decided to go out on the grounds. It felt like so long since they had been outside that Harry's energy just seemed to overtake him. After a huge gulp of fresh air he leapt in the air and ran around in huge circles as fast as he could only to fall out of breath on the white sheet of snow. Hermione laughed as she watched Ron join in. They hadn't been able to run in so long and it felt so nice to stretch. Also the fresh air was no burden as they ran till they were too tired to move.

As Harry lay on the frozen ground and started to make a snow angel, while Ron stared at him with a confused look on his face. Hermione laughed again and sat next to them.

"Honestly!" she said to them. "Not even I would make you guys work THAT hard!" Ron and Harry were to tired to answer. "Not that its not good for you," Herminie continued. "I mean, you barley got in your O.W.L's so I was worried that you were going to just blow this off!"

"Now…dose…that…sound…like…us?" Ron managed to pant out. Harry managed to let out a laugh. It was true. Hermione was right. He, to, had thought they were going to get bored, just put off their work, and laze around, then Hermione would nag all year, just like every other year at Hogwarts. _I guess we've just matured! _Harry thought. It was quit an amusing thought but nonetheless it was true. Harry normally thought back to his fifth year and wondered how the hell he could have been so ignorant. Not just the whole Voldimort stuff. He had seemed so much more self-centered and he was very embarrassed about it to this day. But he had managed to pull threw on his O.W.L's (barley) and look at him now! He and Ron were working harder then anyone, and amazingly, they were good at what they did.

"So are you rested from you run?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah sure why?" Ron asked. Hermione got a very devilish grin on her face and chucked two huge snowballs she had been counseling at Ron and Harry. They would have hit them right in the face if they hadn't been trained to block anything that came their way. Their wands were out and the snowballs were stopped before Harry or Ron knew what they were doing. She turned and ran for it since she knew the snowballs could easily be reversed to chase her. Ron and Harry, to, ran in two different directions for better cover. Within seconds all three of them had placed spells on the snow to transform into huge forts and snowballs filled the air.

After hours of running around, forts crashing, forts rebuild, and millions of snowballs Ron and Harry decided to team up and take Hermione down! They tried a simple spell together to knock down the fort when they heard Hermione's evil cackle!

"You'll never get in!" she cried down in the midst of her crazy laugher. They were all very tired and weren't in their sanest moments. After about thirty seconds Ron and Harry managed to break threw the ice door of the fort, and went to find Hermione. They found her at the end of a long hallway still cackling. After this there was a long "friendly" duel. The fort became completely destroyed by esquire spells. They ended up all toppled over one another laughing with tiredness. Finally they heard a familiar voice.

"What a fine battle! I still can't figure out who won though." The trio knew that voice anywhere. McGonagall. They managed to lift up their heads with smiles on their faces

"Hello Professor!" they said together.

"Two Aurors and a Healer! A fine battle indeed! But still I believe there are hot baths waiting for you and a warm fire for your clothes!"

After their most pleasant baths, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat by the warmth of the fire in some nice cozy blankets and their PJ's. It seemed so late and they all felt very tired. Well, Harry and Ron were use to the feeling so they lasted. But when they decided to go to sleep they saw Hermione fast asleep in her chair. They both smiled at her and shook their heads. There had been a time when Hermione had always stayed up forever reading and they couldn't understand how she did it. But she had finally managed to know almost everything she needed to so it was up late for Harry and Ron.

"How are we going to get in the girls dormitory?" asked Harry, for whenever a boy stepped on the steps to the girl's dormitory, the stairs would turn into a slide making it impossible to continue climbing.

"Harry, we're Aurors! I think we can figure out how to tackle a few steps!" Ron answered.

It actually was surprisingly easy. They just used a lightweight charm and simply bounced gracefully off the walls. Once at they top, Harry pulled back Hermione's sheets and Ron gently placed her down on her bed then pulled up her covers for her.

"Lets go," Harry said as he turned to go. But out of the corner of Harry's eyes he saw Ron lightly brush some of Hermione's hair out of her eyes. Then Ron simply turned to leave and they had a fun slide back down the steps.

Once at the bottom Harry decided to question Ron.

"What was that up there for anyway?" he asked. Ron tried to look as confused as possible, which was a pretty good since aurors needed acting to. But it also involved knowing when someone is lying.

"What was what?" said Ron in acted utter bewilderment.

"You know what!" said Harry smiling at Ron. This was to good to be true!

"I'm sure I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about!" But now Ron was smiling to.


	2. More Secrets

Disclaimer: My plot but not my zillion dollar Harry Potter ownerness

Chapter 2!

_More secrets_

The next mourning, Harry woke up peacefully and was so relieved that his alarm clock had been silenced. Ron seemed to feel the same way since he was still fast asleep. Harry dressed very slowly since every other mourning he had to rush just to get a bit to eat. He walked slowly down the stairs with a pleasant smile on his face. He really had needed this break.

At the bottom of the stairs he found Hermione sitting in an armchair looking up at him.

"I thought you two would never wake up!" she said up to him.

"Well, Ron's still asleep," Harry answered back. "But I don't think he'll last very long. The smell of breakfast is coming threw our window so he'll be up in a flash." Hermione smiled and asked Harry how they had gotten up to her dormitory. So Harry told her of the charm but smiling at the thought of Ron the previous night.

"What are you smiling at?" Hermione asked. Harry was almost going to tell her but at that moment Ron can down the stairs and demanded that they went to breakfast.

That day was a Hogsmede weekend. Harry and Ron were looking forward for this very much since it would be their first visit all year. They immediately decided to visit Fred and George's joke shop since it was closest when they first walked in and they hadn't seen them since the beginning of summer. Once inside the amazing joke shop they heard two familiar voices.

"That's ten sickles! You've only got nine!"

"I've already told you! If the pranks get you in trouble its not our problem!"

All three of them laughed which drew the attention of the twins.

"Oh look George it's the Aurors come to arrest us!" Harry and Ron chuckled as they walked up to the twins. "How's old Hogwarts?" Fred asked.

"Fine," said Ron. "This is our first break all year for more then an hour."

"That's not true!" Hermione argued. "That's impossible. You guys haven't whined all year and if that was true your troughs would be sore"

"Well, we're whining right now to them aren't we?" Ron said to her. Harry laughed under his breath. Ron shot him a pleading look that Hermione couldn't see. Ron didn't want him to tell.

"Okay then," George broke in. "Ron stop whining and eat some of this stuff." George had stuffed a piece of candy in Ron's mouth. Ron chewed it reluctantly. After all, it was Fred and George. Who knew what they had invented this whole time!

"Yum! That's pretty good!" Ron said. But as he said it his face was getting strangely greener. The other four started to laugh for now Ron's whole face was puke green, while Ron looked very confused. They finally gave Ron a mirror and he smiled with them.

"Here Ron," Hermione said threw her laughs. With one wave of her wand Ron's face was its normal color again. Fred and George stared at her in awe.

"How did you do that?" They said together. "We've been working on that for months and we thought only time made it go away!"

"Obviously neither of you have spent one minute of your time trying to become a Healer. That's nothing to what Madam Ponfrey trains us with."

They talked a while longer then left. As they past a new book shop Harry could see Hermione's temptation. Ron caught on and said a little to quickly

"You go Hermione. Harry and I will wait here." Hermione didn't even ask why on earth they were willing to just stand outside in the cold when they could be just standing inside where it was warm. She dashed as quickly as she could inside and as soon as she shut the door Ron turned to face Harry.

"Please don't tell!" he begged Harry as he laced his fingers together. Harry chuckled nastily.

"Now what would there be to tell?" Harry asked slightly sarcastically.

"You know what! Come on! Please don't tell!"

"I still haven't the faintest idea what your talking about!"

"Come on Harry! I never told anyone about Andrea, Amanda, or Katie! And I still haven't told anyone about Parvati!" It took a minute for Harry to recover from this shock.

"H-h-how did you…" but cut off because Ron gave him a how-could-you-possibly-think-I-wouldn't-notice-something-like-that look. "Okay look. If we tell we can beat the shit out of the other one okay?"

"Okay fine," Ron agreed now looking much happier now that his secret was safe.

They walked back to the castle as the sky grew darker and darker. They were looking forward to another hot bath after walking outside all day in the cold occasionally pushing each other over into a pile of snow. Ron seemed very happy now because he didn't have to sneak small glances at Hermione while worrying if Harry was watch.

After they got back and done with their baths they sat in the common room together enjoying the stars outside a window. After a few minutes of a peaceful silence Ron said

"What do you think is going to happen to us when we all leave this year?"

"Hmmmmm. I know!" Hermione said. "First of all we'll all get our jobs. Then you two will get hurt and sick all the time from chasing all those death eaters and when I see you I'll roll my eyes and cure you with a flick of my wand!"

"I could see that," said Harry.

"Yeah but you forgot the part about how Harry and I save the world by capturing all the death eaters and you beg us to remember you, Hermione," said Ron.

"Hey!" Hermione said in a slightly hurt voice.

"Don't worry Hermione. There's no way that I or Ron would ever forget you!" Harry said smiling at Ron. Fortunately Hermione didn't see Harry's smile.

"Okay," said Hermione. "We need some sleep. You guys start up again tomorrow afternoon so you'll need all the rest you can get. I'm glad you guys got a break. I liked seeing you." She smiled as she watched them seem to almost fall asleep. _Uh-oh_ she thought. _Looks like it's my turn to take them to their beds. _Sure enough the two boys were fast asleep within thirty seconds. Hermione had to use the hovering charm as well except it was for the boys and not herself. She drifted them up into their beds and smiled as she saw them fast asleep. Her eyes drifted from Harry to Ron. She tried to hold herself back but she couldn't. She gave into temptation and walked over to Ron's bedside. She then gave him a little kiss on the cheek and hustled out to her own bed with the same smile Ron had had the previous night in the 7th year girls dormitory.


	3. Can't Sleep

Disclaimer: Own Harry Potter? Me? I wish.

Chapter 3!

_Can't sleep_

When Hermione got to the bottom of the stairs the next morning she found Ron sitting quietly in a chair looking half asleep. He looked up at her happily and said

"Hello!" Hermione let out a small laugh.

"Hello to you to! What on earth are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep," Ron said in reply.

"You were sound a sleep when I brought you and Harry upstairs," Hermione said. Suddenly she was worried. What if he had been awake when…?

"Well I woke up a little while later," Ron answered and Hermione felt herself loosen up. "I was very surprised to find that that book you gave me last Christmas didn't put me to sleep right away! You should ask for your money back!"

"Ha ha ha very funny Ron."

"Hey let's go to breakfast! I'm starved!"

"Shouldn't we wait for Harry?"

"Are you kidding? It's five 'o clock! He wont be up till about ten!"

"But breakfast wont be served yet," Hermione said.

"Then we can just go to the Kitchens. Come on I'm dying over here!"

"Okay okay let's go."

As the two walked out the portrait hole they didn't know that a pair of eyes behind glasses were watching them and chuckling softly. Ron might not have been awake the previous night to see Hermione's little kiss but Harry was. And he was getting a very nice laugh about the whole thing. Ron and Hermione. It sounded so odd but so…good. Now Harry just had to wait around until the two of them found out. What if one of them says something while they were gone? Harry refused to have his two best friends like each other and him not there to see the confession! Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and his slippers and chased quietly out of the portrait hole after them.

It wasn't hard to keep up with them. They seemed to be walking unusually slowly. _They must be savoring the alone time with each other _Harry thought. He had to hold his mouth to make sure he didn't accidentally let a little giggle out. _I'm having too much fun aren't I?_ he thought to himself. Ron and Hermione keep up normal conversation and were sometimes silent. It looked like they were mere acquaintances walking down a hall. _At this rate they will be lucky to even be alone together _Harry thought. Of course with Harry tailing them they would never be truly alone but you understand Harry's meaning.

Once at the Kitchen the house elves greeted them with joy at the thought of having to do more then just make breakfast for upstairs. They made Ron and Hermione toast, pancakes, bacon, and sausage, and gave them a strange purple banana. Harry was watching them when a thought came over him. Had they ever really been alone together? He couldn't remember that ever happening. He was usually always with Ron except when Ron was asleep which was when Harry was alone with Hermione. That meant that this was really good for them. He decided that he needed to let them be alone (with him secretly watching) a lot more especially when they went away for Christmas vacation. Since it was now common knowledge that Voldemort was back the Weasley's were back at the Burrow but had hidden it so only the secret keeper (Dumbledore) could tell you where it was and that you could enter.

Once they were done they walked back to the Dormitory. Harry snuck past them and pretended to come down for the first time that day and ask what Ron was doing awake and not at breakfast. Ron and Hermione shared a small smile that they thought was secret. _Ron and Hermione_ Harry thought again. Nothing seemed to be able to ruin it in Harry's mind. Even though Harry thought he knew everything he didn't know of an owl traveling a very far distance to deliver a letter. A special letter. A letter with a large amount of parchment. A letter that may change this prospect of a happy little story about Ron and Hermione going out then making out and living happily ever after. A letter that was heading slowly to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	4. Ouch

Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K.Rowling to you? Didn't think so.

Chapter 4!

_Ouch _

"Before I forget," Ron said to Harry and Hermione after lunch. "Mom sent me a letter yesterday saying that you guys can come to our house for Christmas break. I told her that you guys should already know that because you come every year but she insisted that I remind you."

"Right. I'm there," Harry answered.

"Me to," said Hermione. Harry smiled happily.

"Oh no!" Ron said suddenly looking at his watch. "If we don't hurry, Harry, we're going to be late!" Harry looked at his watch and realized that Ron was right! They were supposed to meet McGonagall at 1:00 in her classroom and their watches read 12:57.

"Come on Ron! We've got to run!" Harry rushed for the portrait hole.

"Bye Hermione!" Ron said as he ran after Harry.

After they left Hermione smiled and started to make her way dreamily to the hospital wing for even more extra credit.

"You're late!" McGonagall said.

"Oh…come…on! We're…30…seconds…late!" Harry argued back threw large pants from the run down.

"It doesn't matter anyway," she continued as if she had never heard Harry. "We have a very special lesson today!" Harry and Ron gave each other excited looks. Special lessons usually meant learning a new cool spell or, if they were lucky, not have to go over any potions classes that they messed up on. "Harry!" McGonagall said interrupting their thoughts. "Go stand on that side of the room. Ron on the other." They curiously obeyed the orders. "Now I will explain this afterwards. But first you must listen to me. No unforgivable curses! Any such thing and I will kick you out and make sure neither of you even thinks about being Aurors again! Understood?"

"Yes Professor," Harry and Ron said together.

"Good! Ready? Imagenta!"

Two long strings of light shot out from her wand and hit Harry and Ron. Their eyes snapped shut and they went into a kind of trance. They both saw that they were standing in a dark moor. Fog was in the air. But when they looked each looked in front of them they saw two black figures. Each boy noticed right away that one was a death eater. The other was different for each boy. Ron saw Harry next to the death eater while Harry saw Ron. As each boy watched their own vision, they saw the other say

"Oh no! There he is!"

"Well, kill him you idiot!" The death eater said in both visions.

"Okay okay I will!" said the opposite boy.

The word "Traitor" filled McGonagall's classroom for both boys had shouted it. Luckily McGonagall's warning about no unforgivable curses had stayed in the boy's minds and were shouting only stunning spells all across the room. The spells appeared in the boy's minds as well so it was like they were having a duel. They were both so good at being Aurors that not one spell hit the other boy. Finally after an hour McGonagall said the counter curse and the visions ended. Harry and Ron were both painting and seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"It's okay you two," McGonagall told them. "It was only visions. I wanted to see you two duel. I thought you would go easy on each other if I just told you to duel. Plus I wanted you to know first hand that it is possible to make friends and have them betray you."

Ron had sat down and berried his head in his hands while Harry was panting up agents the wall.

"So what!" Harry yelled at her. "You expect one of us to actually do that and you want to prepare the other!"

"Of course not Harry," McGonagall said. "I trust you both completely. And I want you to trust each other. But there are others that will do just that to you. I want you to be ready and expect it. Plus it was a very fascinating duel."

Harry couldn't believe her! He couldn't stand it. He ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him. He ran back to the common room and threw himself on a chair and cried a little. McGonagall didn't now what she had done. Ron's family had always felt like Harry's family. When he had seen that it had felt like they had always secretly hated him.

"Harry?" said a voice from the girl's dormitory. It was Parvati. "What's wrong?" Harry didn't answer her. He didn't know what to say. He was a lot calmer now though. His mind was just realizing that it hadn't been real. "Harry?" she asked again. But she didn't need an answer. Hermione had come threw the portrait hole with Ron behind her.

"Ron if you're so mad why don't you go talk to McGonagall?"

"Because she's a miserable old hag!"

"You two are the ones who actually believed that! Can't you see this wasn't just for her amusement?" Ron didn't answer her. Harry couldn't stand this anymore. He got up and walked over to where Ron was standing.

"Listen," Harry said. "I'm sorry I ever believed that stupid thing. I promise I'll never do it again."

"I'm sorry to," agreed Ron. There was a long pause. Finally Hermione spoke up.

"Will you two just hug already?" she said and put her arm around the back of the two boy's neck causing them to all be hugging in a circle. Parvati was smiling at them and eventually invited into the hug with them.

After that, they all went up to there own common room. Parvati and Hermione talked about how silly boys could be the whole time they got ready for bed.

"But really where would those two be without us?" Hermione asked as they climbed into bed.

"You mean without you," Parvati answered back. "I haven't ever really been yours or their friend."

"You went with Harry to the ball didn't you?"

"Yeah but that's just because he was desperate."

"Well even if you haven't been our best friend before doesn't mean you can't start now."

"True. Plus, I could use more friends. I'm getting fed up with Lavender's gossip about EVERYONE in the school. I mean, I don't even know who half those people are!"

And as the girls talked on, that letter that could ruin life with Hermione and Ron was coming closer and closer to Hogwarts. So close that by the next morning at breakfast time Hermione would be reading it.


	5. The Pretty Sunset!

Disclaimer: I shall be a rich and famous writer some day but I'm not the one that owns Harry Potter!

Chapter 5!

_The pretty sunset_

"Ron, why are you not in class? Don't you have a session with McGonagall right now?"

"Maybe."

"Ron!" Hermione wasn't very happy. It was just a test! She never thought she would see the day when boys became drama queens. "You can't just skip classes the rest of the year! How will your record look if it says you skip all of your classes?"

"I'm just skipping the ones with McGonagall! Plus I'm ready for that test," Ron answer stubbornly.

"McGonagall proved that you're not."

Ron paused thinking about this. Normally he would have said "What? She proved nothing like that!" or something. But a little voice in the back of his head was telling him he should listen to her. That's when it clicked. For some weird reason he had never realized that being an Auror was more then knowing every spell in the book. He had to watch many people he knew suddenly be on Voldimort's side. He needed to get ready for that.

Ron suddenly jumped up. He was going to get killed for being late but he needed to go to class. He needed to know EVERYTHING about being an Auror and he didn't have much time.

"I'm going," Ron said half to himself.

"Good," Hermione said calmly. And before his courage went away Ron gave Hermione a little kiss on the cheek and before she could say anything he ran out the door.

Once he was at McGonagall's classroom her found her sitting in a chair grading some papers.

"You may have another day off Mr.Weasley," she said to him.

"No Professor I want to stay now. And I'm sorry for yesterday."

"It is quit alright but have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes M'am!" Ron said grinning.

"Hermione helped you didn't she?" Ron's smile became slightly distant.

"Where would I be without her?" he said chuckling.

"Go back and spend the day with her. She has been very lonely lately. You must promise me that you will come back ON TIME tomorrow though!"

"Okay okay okay."

"Good. Now go.

"McGonagall said we can have another day off as long as we're on time tomorrow," Ron told Harry happily.

"Good! That means the four of us can go somewhere!" Harry said.

"Are you sure that you three don't want to go alone?" Parvati asked nervously.

"Of course not! What did I tell you last night?" said Hermione with a warm smile.

"Ron and I know the perfect place! Just on time to. We'll be able to see the sunrise!"

Harry and Ron let the two girls excitedly to the special place they had discovered. They were whispering nervously to each other while the girls hung back wondering where they were going and why on earth the boys were whispering.

"Do you think it's because they are going to trick us?" Parvati mumbled quietly to Hermione.

"No. I don't know why Ron's whispering but I think Harry is doing it because he likes you," Hermione said smiling.

"Oh please! If anything Ron likes you."

"Really? Know way it's definitely Harry with you."

"Oh come on! It's so obvious!"

"Maybe we're both right and it's both of us."

"No really? You really think so?"

"Yes that's got to be it!" And so the girls giggled softly as they walked down the hall to the mysterious place the boys were leading them. But suddenly their conversation changed from whom the boys liked.

"So do you like Ron back?" Parvati asked Hermione.

"Ummmm…" Hermione answered as she blushed.

"Oh my god you do!" Parvati laughed.

"Oh come on it's not like you don't like Harry!"

"Hey!"

"Shhh they stopped!"

It was true. Harry and Ron were waiting impatiently at the end of the hall where there seemed to be nothing but a dead end.

"Ladies first!" they said together and with that a latter appeared that seemed to go to the very highest roof. Parvati and Hermione climbed up while behind them the boys were quietly whispering.

"Okay no chickening out now!"

"I wont if you wont!"

"Okay we go on three!

"One……"

"……"

"T-t-t-two"

"……"

"……."

"Oh come on! THREE!"

Up top the latter Hermione and Parvati were transfixed at the glorious sight. For ahead of them was the most beautiful sunrise they had ever seen. You could see over the whole forest at this height. Normally the colors stood still but this morning the colors were slowly dancing threw the sky.

Harry and Ron snuck up slowly behind the girls both feeling nervous. Suddenly the two boys were at the side of the girl of their choice. Ron was trying to inch his hand towards Hermione. She picked up immediately. She took his hand and laid her head on his shoulder and gazed at the glorious sight. Ron sighed deeply and happily and rested his head on top of Hermione's.

Meanwhile, Harry had started off the same as Ron. Parvati didn't even wait for Harry's hand to touch hers. She grabbed his hand, turned her head, and gave Harry a little kiss on the cheek.

After the sun a risen and looked perfectly normal they four set down for breakfast, still holding tightly to their couple's hand. As they walked down the corridors they ran into Draco Malfoy, whose face brightened amazingly when he saw this sight.

"Hermione I can believe but Parvati? How is it that when ever I think you've hit the bottom, you Gryffindor just get even worse!" Neither the boys nor the girls took it as any insult that Malfoy was telling them whom they were holding hands with.

"At least we don't get pushed away by girls because we're horrible kissers!" Malfoy grew bright red and pulled out his wand. The couples didn't even notice they were laughing so hard. Plus they were right outside the great hall so even if Malfoy did curse them he would pay dearly for it.

Once they could breathe from laughing they began to eat hungrily at the amazing food in front of them. Suddenly, A swirl of owls came zooming threw the hall. There was more post then usual so no one noticed Hermione look at her only letter and after a flashing look of terror hide it in her pocket without anyone being any the wiser.


	6. The Horrible Letter

Disclaimer: You must be bloody mad to think that I'd be wasting my time writing fan fiction if I was a rich person who wrote Harry Potter cause I didn't.

Chapter 6!

The horrible letter 

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have written to you to apologize. I was such an idiot to write and send the last letter you received. I just couldn't stand not seeing you so I thought if I found someone else the hurt would go away. But I was wrong. It didn't go away. As a matter of fact it just got worse because I knew my new girlfriend was nothing compared to you. I have missed you so much that I have decided to come and live in Hogsmede. I will be there bright and early this Thursday morning and come into your school for lunch. I miss you so much I hope you will meet me and are not amazingly angry with me! _

_Forever yours,_

_ Victor Krum_

Victor Krum

It's to late. It's Wednesday now. The letter wont make it time. _What am I going to do?_ Hermione thought as she read the letter for the 20th time. She couldn't make him not come and she knew Ron would go insane. Plus she was really worried that once again she would fall for Victor. What would she do? What would she tell Ron? Out of nowhere Hermione started crying. At that moment Parvati walked in the room.

"Oh no!" she said. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Strangely Hermione had no problem telling her.

"It's him!" she sobbed. "He's coming back! Krum is coming back! Oh Parvati what am I going to do?" Parvati looked relieved that it wasn't something worse.

"That's easy," she said. "Just tell Krum he's a stupid idiot and that you never want to see him again in your life."

"But I don't know if that's true! Plus, look at this letter. It's so sweet." Parvati read the letter.

"Oh please he's just trying to but his stupid boyish charm on you. Don't fall for it Hermione. You disserve more then him. Ron. Come on Hermione think Ron! Not Krum! Ron! Ron is the one who has actually done something to disserve you!"

"Right. I'll try. But what happens when Ron sees Krum?"

"As soon as he sees Krum you tell Krum off! Tell him he's treated you like dirt and Ron is ten times better then him!"

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Come on Hermione! You have to try! You know Krum is nothing but Garbage!"

"But he apologized! Plus I really liked him when we were together!"

At that moment Harry and Ron walked in the Portrait hole looking very pleased with themselves. Hermione immediately tried to look like she hadn't been crying at all and was perfectly happy. Luckily, she didn't need to pretend very long because Ron had sad next to her and began to softly cuddle with her. Right now the only thought in Hermione's head was her wondering how she could ever choose Krum over Ron.

But that thought went away the next day when she was walking alone to lunch and saw the handsome figure of Krum stroll threw the door.

"Hermione," he said softly as he approached her. He didn't say it like he was talking to her. He said it like her was savoring the moment of being with her.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" His accent was gone. He was perfect to understand. How could Hermione resist? She let him pull her gently into a deserted classroom. "Did you get my letter?"

"Yes," Hermione breathed.

"Then do you forgive me?" He whispered back.

"I-I-I…" she was about to yell! She could fell the words slowly forming! But suddenly they were gone and horrible words came out. "I don't know!" she said and felt tears come to her eyes.

"Oh no Hermione don't cry," Krum said and he placed his forehead on hers and began to rock her slowly back and forth. Hermione's tears dried slight as she sighed softly and looked up in Krum's eyes. Krum's deep pretty, hazel eyes. He began to whisper very softly again. "Please forgive me?" he said playing with her slightly. Then out of nowhere he tilted up his head and kissed her.

Ron had seen her go. He had seen the scum ball walk threw the doors as if he owned the place and simple pull his girl away. He couldn't believe it. H just couldn't. After how much he had made her cry last year. After just throwing her out like garbage. Then he just suddenly takes her right back again. It disgusted him. He didn't need to do what people in movies did. He didn't need to go spy and see them kiss. He knew they were and it absolutely disgusted him. It not only made him miserably to know that Hermione liked Krum more but that she was kissing the most fowl creature ever. It was half his friendship and half his heart for her that was making him feel horrible.

After "eating" lunch he walked out and ran into Krum and Hermione walking out. Hermione's eyes widened and she knew he knew. When he saw Hermione his heart broke a little more but when he saw Krum he snapped. He forgot about his wand and even why he was so mad. He only wanted to hurt Krum. After Krum had only just noticed Ron's sudden appearance Ron's fist came out of nowhere and nailed Krum right in the Jaw. Ron didn't wait to see anyone's reaction. He ran. He ran as fast as he could back to his bed where he cried until no more tears would fall.


	7. Warning: Romance Chapter

Disclaimer: Who thinks I own Harry Potter? Put your hand down you're a crazy crackhead!

Chapter 7!

_Warning: Romance chapter_

"You punched him?" Parvati was stunned.

"Yeah," said Ron smiling slightly.

"I probable shouldn't say this but THANK YOU!" Ron looked at her surprised.

"What?"

"You think you're the only one who knows Krum is garbage? No way I hate him as much as you do." Ron was relived. He had only been up in his bed for a minute before Parvati had come running threw the door and demanded what had happened. Lavender had rubbed off on her more then she would like to admit. Ron wasn't angry with her for asking questions. In fact, he liked letting his steam out and he liked her agreeing with him.

"I am sorry though Ron," she said looking at him sadly. Ron was confused.

"For what?"

"For what happened."

"Why should you apologize? You didn't do anything. Plus if I got an apology from anyone I would like it to be Hermione.

"Yeah. Do you want me to talk some sense into her?"

"If you say yes Ron I will punch you harder then you punched Victor!" Hermione! She had snuck up the stairs and was standing in the doorway. Parvati turned to Hermione without any look of surprise on her face. She was looking at Hermione with a small smile but looking rather disgusted.

"Really Hermione. Please tell me you took a bath after touching him."

"Shut up!" she screamed. But Parvati was totally grossed out by Hermione and she couldn't stop herself.

"Come on Hermione! At least Ron looks pretty good!"

"I said shut up! Get out! I want to talk to Ron alone!" Hermione's face was bright red.

"Well if you do some of that 'talking alone' you did with Krum then I will happily leave!" Parvati said standing up looking like she was going to run out.

Meanwhile, Ron was sitting comfortably on his bed enjoying this greatly.

"That isn't funny. Plus we really WERE talking! We weren't kissing!"

"Ah and that's how you automatically knew I thought you two were kissing."

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT!" Hermione screamed even louder.

"Fine," Parvati said smiling and with that she skipped happily out of the dormitory. Once Parvati was down the stairs Ron decided to finally speak.

"Great girl isn't she?" said Ron smiling.

"You think you're so funny don't you?" Hermione stilled looked rather mad.

"Oh please Hermione. You can't say she's wrong. You could at least give me some respect and cheat on me with someone better then Krum." Hermione looked like she was about to crack but she quickly took a deep breath.

"I wasn't cheating on you because we were never going out!" Ron gave her a you'll-have-to-better-then-that look. "Okay maybe I kinda was but you didn't have to punch him!"

"Hermione please! You can't be this stupid! He's evil. Get it? You need to stop fantasizing that every 'hot' guy is prince charming!"

"Ron! Why are you doing this to me?" Now that made Ron mad.

"ME DOING SOMETHING TO YOU?"

"My god Ron if you really liked me that much you would have acted a long time ago! Victor acted right away and it takes you seven years!"

"Maybe if you didn't kiss every hot you knew I would have some confidence!"

"I do not kiss every hot guy I know! I for you information I do like you!

"Okay then!" Ron shouted. And just like that he ran up to Hermione and kissed her right on the lips.

As Hermione walked back up to her dormitory she had no memory of her hating Parvati. She went over to her bed and plopped down on it. Parvati looked down at her.

"Hey…" After a small pause Hermione said

"You know, Ron is a much better kisser then Victor." Parvati fell over laughing.

"So you did kiss Ron! Yay! But ewww you kissed Krum! But at least it seems you like Ron more."

"I never said that," Hermione said.

"If someone punched Ron right now what would you do?"

"Beat the shit out of them."

"But you didn't beat the shit out of Ron when he punched Krum."

"Very true." They sat there for a minute in silence.

"Think we should go see our boyfriends?" Parvati finally said. Hermione got and evil look on her face.

"Sure why not I'm hungry," So they began to walk towards the great hall. "Ha! I was just thinking…which one of mine?"

"That's horrible Hermione," Parvati said frowning slightly.

"Okay okay I'll just cheat on Ron."

"No that's worse!"

"Okay then I'll cheat on Victor."

"Better but that would make Ron sad."

"Okay until lunch tomorrow I'm going out with Ron!"

"I certainly hope not!" I don't know why I keep making people sneak up on each other but okay I bet you're wondering who said that. It was Krum.

"Ewwww ewww! Get him away!" Parvati whispered to Hermione so Krum couldn't hear.

"Ummm…hi. What are you doing here?"

"Eating dinner and hearing much to my dismay that you have another boyfriend." Krum didn't look very happy.

"I-I-I…" Hermione started but Parvati interrupted.

"Yeah that's right she has a boyfriend! She says he's a much better kisser then you plus he doesn't go home and shag 50 other girls!" Krum looked stunned. But not as stunned, as you will be when I tell you that Ron was listening to this whole thing!

"You know Parvati I like you more everyday," Ron said smiling. He walked over to Hermione's side, took her hand then said, "Let's go eat," and he turned. "Unless…" he turned back to face Krum. "You want another black eye?" Parvati laughed and even Hermione let out a little giggle.

"You are actually with him? And you agree with him?" Krum looked furious. Hermione opened her mouth so speak but she couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Fine!" Krum screamed. "Don't you worry pretty boy!" he said pointing a finger at Ron. "I'll win her back!"

"Oh so she's a prize now?" Ron said looking slightly angry but still laughing. "She's not a Quidditch cup Krum." Krum had had enough. He stormed out of the castle already thinking of ways to get Hermione back.


	8. Jelous

Disclaimer: Hey! Hey! Hey! Guess who owns Harry Potter! Not me.

Chapter 8!

_Jealous_

Harry and Ron finally went to a whole days worth of class while Hermione went for a half day. That day was a Hogsmede day so she decided to go with Parvati.

"Don't you think we should be sad that the boys can't come with us?" Parvati asked as she saw Hermione smiling happily.

"Not really because there's another boy I'm going to see!" Hermione said. Parvati's eyes grew wide.

"No! Hermione you can't!"

"Why not? It's after lunch isn't it? Victor didn't come to lunch so we're going to see him!"

"Don't you think there's a reason he didn't come? Maybe because he was busy snoging some random girl?" (For anyone who doesn't know snoging is making out)

"Parvati!"

"Hey you can go see him if you want but I'm not!" Suddenly Hermione smiled. "What?" Parvati asked.

"To late!"

"What…?" but Hermione was right. Walking towards them was Krum, smiling that Hermione had come to visit him. "Oh god no get him away!" she whispered to Hermione.

"Hi Victor!" Hermione said happily.

"Hello! I was just going to visit you for lunch…"

"Oh lunch is at noon it's twelve thirty now."

"Okay I'll just leave you two alone I have a class to go to anyway," and Parvati ran away before Hermione could say that she didn't. Before she even ran 30 feet away from them they were already kissing. _Yuck that's disgusting! _Parvati thought. _Why can't she see that idiot is just using her?_

Once Parvati got back to the castle she realized she had nothing to do. After finding the common room unusually boring she decided to sit in on Ron and Harry's class. McGonagall always liked Parvati and she was sure she wouldn't mind.

"Of course you may Parvati! Just as long as you're not secretly a death eater and are trying to spy on us!" McGonagall said five minutes later.

"Well, you got me there, Professor!" Harry and Ron laughed. Harry and Ron were taking turns going behind a curtain and doing something Parvati couldn't see. When they weren't up they would sit and talk with her. Ron seemed to be purposely taking a long time so her and Harry could talk.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked her the first time he sat with her.

"In Hogsmede. She's probably still kissing Krum in brood daylight!" Harry's face got a worried look on it.

"That's not good. I thought she was with Ron!"

"She thinks she's with both." Parvati said with a scowl. Harry looked taken aback. With his eyebrows raised he said

"Ron won't like that."

"Yeah I guessed. Should I tell him? I bet Hermione would get jealous if he started going out with someone else!"

"Oh please that never works."

"Well then what do you purpose we do!"

"Wait for Hermione to come to her senses?" Parvati gave him a what-on-earth-are-you-talking-about-anyone-who-gose-out-with-Krum-needs-sences-before-they-can-find-them look.

"Okay fine! We get a five minute break for lunch now so we can tell him then."

"What?" Ron said after they had told them.

"Ron trust me she's just being stupid! I'm sure she'll go bananas if she sees you with another girl!"

"But who could we get?" Ron asked thinking hard. It had also been what Parvati was thinking and she had only come to one conclusion.

"Lavender would do it."

"WHAT?" Ron's eyes were wide. "No way! If I ask her out not only will I get laughed out of the school when she says no, if she says yes she'll get mad when I get Hermione back!"

"You idiot!" said Parvati as she softly pushed him aside. "We're going to tell Lavender about this! Plus you'd only do things around Hermione so no one would have to know!"

"Okay fine I'll do it but only for Hermione!"

"Okay I'm in!" Lavender said. "But there's a price."

"Name it." Parvati and Ron said together.

"I get to be part of your little gang! Oh and no kissing."

"Deal!" Parvati, Ron, and Harry, all said together.

"Okay she'll be back soon!" Parvati said. "Here's the deal. Harry and Ron you two need to be playing chess. Lavender, we need to be reading a book. It's easy all we have to do is lean on them. If anyone asked questions later about you two Lavender just say there weren't enough pillows." All of them agreed and the girls ran upstairs to get books giggling. It wasn't that Lavender liked Ron or anything. She just loved doing things like this. It was such a rush!

"Hurry you two!" Harry yelled up the girl's dormitory stairs. "We can see her coming back!" The girls ran down the stairs and saw the boys already setting up the chess set. They quickly got into positions. Parvati settled for laying her head on Harry's lap while Ron put his arm around Lavender as she leaned on his shoulder. After a quit shudder from Ron and an eye roll from Lavender they got into character.

When Hermione walked in the Portrait hole they pretended to not even notice her. Ron seemed to only be focusing on the game (which he really was trying to do) while Lavender and Parvati seemed to be transfixed by their books. It looked like none of them neither noticed nor cared that Ron and Lavender were going out. As Parvati thought and everyone else had hoped Hermione was instantly jealous. She wanted attention desperately so she sat down on the couch next to Lavender and said loudly to all of them

"Hey you guys!" Ron pretended to be biting his nail in concentration and muttered a "Hey" without even looking at her but staring down at the chessboard. Parvati didn't want Hermione to catch on so she said

"Oh hi Hermione!"  
"Yeah hi! Where were you all day?" Lavender asked.

"Around…" Hermione said hoping Ron would ask where. But instead of asking

Ron said

"Queen to D 7!"

"Oh come on Ron would you just check mate me so we can eat!" Harry said.

"Not until you put up a fair fight!" Ron said scowling at him.

"Fine!" Harry laughed. "Knight to D 7!"

"No! Okay that's a fair fight. Bishop to E 4! Check mate!" Ron said smiling pride fully.

"Okay guys let's eat!" Lavender said getting up.

"Yeah!" said Ron like that was a lot better then Hermione coming back.

"I already ate so I'm just going to turn in," Hermione said hoping someone would care.

"Suit yourself!" Harry said. As the four "couples" walked away Hermione walked up the stairs.

"Take her hand!" Parvati whispered to Ron. "Trust me she'll spy on us!" Ron quickly obeyed and of course Hermione was spying and got angrier then ever.

Meanwhile at dinner Ron began complaining.

"I mean no offence Lavender but this is torture!"

"Are you kidding me?" Lavender said. "Didn't you see how jealous Hermione was? Even if you're just asking me I say it's worth it!"

"You really think so?" Ron asked stunned.

"What are you blind Ron?" Parvati asked. "She looked like a puppy who had been left outside ever since a new cuter doggy came!" Ron smiled sadly.

"Well, I miss my first puppy," he said.

"Don't worry. She'll break threw the window eventually!" Harry said feeling very happy that Parvati chose him just like that.

"Hey! I have another idea!" Parvati said. "Harry and I should go back early. She'll ask where you two are and I'll say you're still out! Then Lavender comes back and just plops on the bed all dreamily and Ron you stay in the common room. She will come down to talk to you about this and you can yell at her for going out with Krum when she blames you and she'll feel bad!"

"Fine fine fine let's give it a shot," Ron said feeling slightly bad about how sad Hermione might get but she had done worse.

"Ron! Lavender? What happened to me?" Hermione seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Excuse me? I think the real question is what happened to me?" Ron was sitting calmly in the common room when Hermione had come storming down.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Let's see…kiss Ron one night then the next day go off with Krum. Wait, Ron who?" Hermione blushed but looked furious.

"Oh so you thought you'd get back at me?" Hermione said. Ron was very tempted to say yes and tell Hermione everything. Tell her how sorry he was and that he just wished she would stay with him. But he knew then he would be ruined for life.

"Of course not! I figured I was gone so I got another girlfriend."

"WHAT? Of course you weren't gone! I mean, you're not gone!"

"So you broke up with Krum?" Ron asked knowing the answer.

"Well no. But I can be going out with you and just kinda be…"

"…Going out with Krum. No way Hermione. I'm not going to be one of you're fifty boys when I can be Lavender's one."

"No Ron! If you're not going to be going out with me can't you just not go out with anyone?"

"Hermione think about how stupid what you just said was."

"You know what? Krum doesn't call me stupid! Krum doesn't run off with other girls the second I leave!"

"Of course he does! He just dose it behind your back!"

"I don't need to listen to this! Have fun with Lavender Ron!" Hermione said as she ran up the stairs.

"Don't worry I will!" Ron cried after her.

When Hermione got to the top of the stairs and ran into her room she screamed "Bitch!" at Lavender and threw herself on her bed.

"You can't say he's wrong Hermione," Lavender said. Then Hermione started crying, and both Parvati and Lavender felt bad that they had ever started this.


	9. More and More Letters!

Disclaimer: Look it's a tennis ball! Oh yeah I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 9!

_More and more letters_

_Dear Hermione, _

_Hello darling! I cannot come to lunch today because I have a meeting I must attend. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going home to my beautiful mansion in France for Christmas vacation and my parents are dying to meet you! I think you know what I'm getting at. I'll pick you up at noon on the 20th all right? I'm sorry but I wont see you until then. _

_Looking forward to us being together again,_

_Victor Krum_

"You're already coming to Ron's!" Harry was outraged. What was Hermione doing?

"But I've gone to Ron's every year! Plus this is a mansion! In France!"

"So? Is that worth more then Ron and I?"

"I'm sure Ron wont miss me with Lavender there!" Hermione said this with a large scowl on her face. This was when Harry suddenly realized that Hermione's eyes were fogged. Plus she was standing different, even speaking a little oddly. What was wrong with her?

"Come on Hermione!" Harry said and he pulled her letter away and made some water squirt out of his wand in her face. "Now where are you going for Christmas this year?" Harry asked as soon as Hermione seemed to be back to normal. Hermione looked at him like he was being stupid and said

"What kind of question is that? We always go to Ron's don't we? Did something change?" Harry felt bewildered.

"Because Krum invited to you to his mansion in France," Harry said slowly.

"Oh well I'll just have to pass. France would be nice but I mean really who could pass up the Burrow?" Rather then tell her how crazy he thought she was he nodded in agreement. "But could you do me a favor? Could you send a letter to Victor and tell him I can't come? I've got classes the rest of the day so yeah will you?" Harry agreed and as soon as Hermione was gone Harry wrote:

_Dear Krum,_

_This is Harry Potter, not Hermione. She had me write this note because she has a lot of classes. She can't go to Christmas with you because she has an engagement she must attend to. **Yeah this is Ron and in other words she's passing up you for me! **Ah yes those are much better words to describe what she's doing. Merry Christmas! **And a happy new year!**_

_Harry Potter _and**_ Ron Weasley _**

_Dear Hermione, I believe there are boys tampering with the Hogwarts mail system because they said you were giving up France for a shack that has one room and no roof. I know how sensible you are so I'm guessing you never really meant that. Because I know you love me and I know you'll love France. So pick you up at noon on the 20th! _

_Forever yours, _

Victor Krum 

For fear of Hermione getting seduced by another letter Harry read it out loud to her. She didn't look to happy with Krum insulting The Weasley's but she couldn't even tell Harry to write back because she had to run to class. In class, she decided she needed to talk to Ron about this Lavender thing again. If she was really going to his house for Christmas then he shouldn't be mad at her. So when classes were finally done Hermione met Ron in the common room. ****

"Ron?"

"Yes Hermione?" Ron's face looked stern.

"Um I was thinking about last night and I wanted to apologize. I go off with Victor sometimes so it's okay for you to go off with Lavender. Okay we cool?"

"No. You want to know why?" Hermione nodded. "Because it's not okay. It's not okay to just go off with some other random person. I never did it because I thought it was right! I never did it to get you to show you that it's right and okay for us to run off after other people after the other has left. I did this to show you it was WRONG and NOT OKAY. We just did it to make you jealous and I can see that it didn't work."

"Ron I-"

"No," Ron interrupted. "I don't wanna hear it! Don't you get it? I can't stand you with anyone else! I CAN'T STAND IT!" Ron screamed. "Especially with that…that…THING! I've been working seven years! SEVEN YEARS! Then suddenly I'm competing with garbage and losing!" Ron stopped there. Hermione had tears in her eyes and didn't know what they were from. She didn't know if they were from pity for Ron, that he had hurt her by saying those things about Victor, or that she knew he was right.

"Fine," She said at last. Ron looked at her annoyingly surprised.

"What?"

"I said fine. I'll do it," she looked very proud of her choice.

"You'll do what?"

"I'll break up with Victor! I mean, Krum. I'll break up with Krum! Happy now?"

"You're pulling my leg."

"Am I? Here I'll prove it! Follow me!" And just like that with her head high Hermione walked down the corridor towards the owlry. Ron followed her in a slight daze. Was she really going to do this? "That letter he sent me was really mean and now that I think about it he hasn't exactly been nice to me lately."

Once they were at the owlry Hermione grabbed some parchment and started writing. Once she was done she showed the note to Ron and he read her neat handwriting.

Dear Krum,

I have written to tell you that it isn't going to work between us. Wait that would be an understatement. Let's try I never want to see you ever again in my life how's that? Harsh yes and you're probably wondering why I have had such a change of mind. Well, I think the look on my face when Harry read me that horribly mean letter would explain it all. Thank you for your trouble but I'm afraid I will be skipping France. As a warning if you try and come near me again I'll have Ron (Who might I add is a almost certified Auror) hex you until you can't move. Thank you for your trouble

Never yours,

Hermione

Ron was completely awestruck.

"Hermione? Where the hell did this all come from? You loved him yesterday!"

"I NEVER loved him! I was just thinking about it and I was wondering how I ever liked him. Like what has he ever done for me? Nothing! How many times have you saved my life? What is it five times now?" Ron smiled cutely.

"Okay then! I'm not arguing! Now send that letter before you chicken out and break my heart again!"

"Done!" Hermione said as she whispered "Victor Krum" to the owl. The Owl took of with Hermione's letter and Hermione didn't even flinch.


	10. Oh my

Disclaimer: I got about 2 bucks in my wallet which can make you guess the fact that I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 10!

_Oh my. _

Something was telling Harry not to let Hermione anywhere near Krum for fear that he might seduce her again. That had been a little scary. But they still both thought she was mental for just realizing how mean Krum had always been to her. And this was before they heard it from Hermione's viewpoint. She told them things he had done to her that even they didn't believe. Apparently, he pulled money from her pockets without asking, tripped her when he looked bored and not look back to see if she got up, ignored her a lot, and sometimes kissed her so tightly that she couldn't get out of it.

Harry and especially Ron looked at her in disbelief. How the hell could a girl as smart as Hermione go out and put up with someone like Krum? Harry's head suddenly filled with the picture of Hermione's odd hazy eyes and different voice after Krum's letter. He grew worried and decided to tell Ron that they needed to keep him away from Hermione.

There had been so much concentration on Hermione, Krum, and Ron that nobody bothered to notice that Harry hadn't invited Parvati to come with them. They had gotten into a very large fight. She, like all of Harry's other girlfriends, had thought that Harry was paying WAY to much attention to Hermione, that he secretly liked her, and that at nighttime they snuck out of the common room to go kiss in random places. With every girl that had said this, Harry had gotten worse. He had grown so annoyed of anyone so much as mentioning it that when Parvati had accused him of this out of the blue Harry had exploded. Of course, she thought because he had grown so sensitive to the topic that he was scared that anyone would find out. Once she told him this Harry had sworn at her and walked away.

It was only until Hermione had asked why Parvati wasn't coming had Harry decided to tell them. Ron laughed at the idea.

"She's just wondering how any boy could resist that sexy Hermione!" Hermione fell over laughing while Harry tried to hex Ron with a smile on his face. Hermione easily defended Ron with shields of all sorts, but let all the spells hit Harry dead on.

"Why do you have to be so tall, Harry?" Hermione asked him in the midst of the fighting.

"Why do you ask?" Harry asked back, ignoring Ron's comment of "Because she wants to make it easier for you to kiss her!"

"Because there is a great hex I was to try out but I've got to hit the top of your head."

"Here!" Ron said and he hoisted her up on his back. He piggybacked her all around the hallway and she tried to hit Harry on the head. They did this all the way out onto the white, untouched grounds. Soon, snowballs were flying everywhere along with spells.

Once they were off the grounds Ron and Hermione hit behind a tree and before Harry knew what happened they Apparated to the Burrow. As soon as he realized they weren't there, he Apparated right next to them. They had already laughed excitedly and hit under the table trying to shoot spells at Harry's feet. They didn't have much luck though. It did, however, take them a long time to realize that Mrs.Weasley was standing in the doorway shaking her head. What was she going to with them?

"You three!" she cried, smiling as they tried to look as innocent as possible. Suddenly another bright red haired person walked in to the room. It was Ginny. Her eyes flickered on the three, particularly on Harry, and then quickly looked away. _Enough_ she told herself. _He has a girlfriend and you have a boyfriend. Get the picture?_ But during the rest of the night she found herself starring at Harry unnecessarily.

The next day, Ron, Hermione, and Harry studied from 8:00 am to 11:00 pm. Mrs.Weasley found them the next morning asleep with their mouths wide open and drool on there book pages. She lifted them up with a spell into their beds where they slept until 12:00. Then they immediately got to studying again. It wasn't until they were disturbed greatly by George coming into their room three days later and started begging for a snowball fight that they came downstairs (In case your wondering, Mrs.Weasley brought up their food for them).

To their great surprise, they did not only find Fred, Mrs.Weasley, and Ginny waiting for them but sitting at the table was none other then Harry and Ron's former Quidditch team members Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. Despite the surprise they were happy to see them.

"What are you two doing here?" Harry asked smiling. They looked at him momentarily with a small about of amazement but quickly turned their eyes to Fred and George with glares on their faces. Still glaring at Fred, Angelina spoke.

"Well, since _no one_ has bothered to say otherwise, we're just friends visiting."

"Yes I guess that's all we are," added Katie. Fred and George's eyes suddenly grew wide and looked slightly scared.

"And now I guess our visit is over so we'll just be going," Angelina said as her and Katie started to rush out. Fred and Georges looks of terror grew very apparent. Quickly they stopped the two from leave by holding them back.

"They're our girlfriends!" George finally shouted. Angelina and Katie stopped trying to push Fred and George out of the way. But they did fold their arms and continue to glare at the twins.

"And what," Katie asked, "was so hard about that?" George shrugged but Fred was still looking scared. He was starring at Angelina who was still glaring at him. Katie noticed this and said, "Come on Angelina. It's not that big of a deal."

"He's not done," Angelina said still glaring at Fred.

"Huh?" Katie and George said at the same time. There was a long silence in which Fred starred at the ground looking very nervous. Harry was amazed. He had never seen Fred or George scared or nervous. What was going on?

After a while Harry saw Angelina shed a small tear but apparently rubbed it off because she suddenly shoved Fred out of the doorway and ran outside. This time Harry couldn't see whether Fred was more scared or nervous or not because he obviously ran right behind Angelina.

Since Ginny was the girl sitting closest to him, he decided to question her.

"What do you think is up?" Harry asked her.

"I bet they're engaged," Ginny said, holding back a giggle.

"What? No way."

"Well, what else could it be? That's why Fred would be so nervous about telling us."

"Huh? I don't follow you."

"Mom still isn't to happy about the joke shop. It's been kinda slow business for them these days because they clam to be working really hard on experimenting and not on working hours. She's told them that before they do anything else drastic they had better get a house or else she wont let them experiment in this house again. It's the only place they can come without getting curious eyes. So unless Fred has money for a house he's screwed."

"Maybe. But I don't know. That sounds so unlike Fred. Could you really imagine Fred ever really tell anyone he loves them?"

"I've seen him," and with this Ginny grew very quiet. Harry gapped at her.

"To Angelina?"

"Yes." Harry still couldn't believe it.

"Have you seen George do that to?" Now Ginny smiled a little.

"Yeah. He's not as mushy as Fred though. He just kinda smiles when he says it to Katie and kisses her while Fred dose the whole looking-deeply-into-Angelina's-eyes thing." Now Harry's jaw literally dropped. What was happening to the world?


	11. More Snowballs

Disclaimer: I just had a dream that I wrote Harry Potter and I was a zillionare! Well I woke up and found out I only own this plot.

Chapter 11!

_More snowballs_

Harry continued to gape at Ginny his eyes wide with fear of going mad. Suddenly, she started laughing.

"No I'm totally kidding!" she said as she fell out of her chair in laughter. Harry breathed a large sigh of relief and leaned back in his chair, his head so far back it was up side down and his back chair on two legs. She continued to laugh so loudly that others turned to stare at her. "The look on your face!" she screeched threw massive fits of giggles. Harry leaned forward making his chair stand normally on four legs.

"You really had me going!" said Harry in a would-be-angry voice but he was smiling. He was going to get her for this! _Just wait till that snowball fight! _He thought this with an evil grin on his face. Meanwhile, Ginny had been laughing so hard that she had fallen out of her chair.

Mrs.Weasley decided that they had too much energy so she sent them outside. They walked a small ways over a hill and while no one was looking Harry whispered "Asio snow!" and had a snowball waiting to throw at Ginny. Finally after a long minute of walking and silence Harry turned quickly and hit Ginny squarely in the face. She screamed happily as she made large amounts of snow hit Harry.

The other quickly joined in and at first had established some sort of teams. But they didn't last very long. Very soon it was every boy/girl for themselves. They fought for 6 hours with a small sees fire for some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches but afterwards continued gleefully. As before, there were snow fortresses all over the yard that looked more like castles then anything. Snowballs flew threw the air, most of them bewitched to go threw almost anything, even some shield charms some of them had tried.

Finally, Harry felt to soaked to the bone the throw another snowball. So he walked out of his snow castle and into the middle of everything. All the snowballs seemed to stop since people wanted to know what he was doing.

He leaned back suddenly when he was in the middle of the snow fight and fell backwards onto the snow. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the napkin from his sandwich and a stick. He stuck the napkin in the stick and held it up as a truce flag. His eyes were closed like he was sleeping but his hand still held this stick and was he was holding it up high.

Ginny was quietly running towards him and as soon as she was right over his she imitated him and fell backwards. But she did not fall back on the snow. She had purposely fallen onto Harry's stomach. He jerked up laughing but leaned back after the sudden shock.

Everyone ran up and, imitating Ginny, fell back on Harry. Harry was laughing but gasping for breath, as was Ginny. They looked at each other smiling as they cried for the others to get off because they were slowly running out of breath. As soon as they realized that they really needed to catch their breath the others got off and started staggering tiredly back to the house.

"Okay Ginny off I'm so tired," said Harry looking at he as she had sat up but was still sitting on him. When she refused Harry laughed and pushed her off him where she fell face first into a large mound of snow. Groaning at the cold she sat up and seemed to want to fall back over and fall asleep right there. For fear that she might actually do this, Harry reached down his hand to help her up. She took it, her eyes half open. They walked back to the house laughing and talking quietly out of tiredness. Halfway there, Ginny jumped on Harry's back because she was so tired. Harry laughed and carried her back to the house.

Once back at the house Mrs.Weasley took Ginny who was half asleep into another room and came out with her in her PJs. Harry did the same (but without Mrs.Weasley's help) and walked into a living room filled with sleeping bags all over the floor with everyone else asleep in them.

"I thought that none of you would be able to walk up the stairs," said Mrs.Weasley with a slight chuckle in her voice. Harry lied down in his sleeping bag and only stayed awake long enough to see Mrs.Weasley give him a peck on the forehead and walk out of the room. It felt so nice to be warm…

He was flying. He was flying with no broom under him or anything else for that matter. He could feel his hair being blown by the wind and the clouds were white under him. He was filled with an incredible sensation and did a large summersault in the air. Suddenly Hermione and Ron came along side of him, holding hands. They were laughing and Harry laughed with them. Suddenly, Fred, George, Katie, and Angelina came from behind them also laughing. Harry was having a very good time when suddenly he saw Parvati soaring towards him, a glare on he face.

She stopped in front of him or rather she started going the same direction as him. She was accusing him of liking Hermione again. He shouted at her to go away and she suddenly turned into Ginny. This made Harry considerably happier, since she was laughing with the others and threw no accusing and untrue words at Harry.

Harry suddenly woke up to Ron shaking him and telling him that he had slept in so late that they were going to eat lunch without him. Harry sat up rubbing sleep from his eyes and he heard his stomach give a large rumble. He quickly got up and didn't think he had ever tasted better grill cheese sandwiches in his life. He gobbled up down half of them and then ate some pancakes from breakfast.

After lunch they all stayed inside and rested for a little while. Ron and Harry were playing chess while Hermione leaned on Ron's shoulder reading a book. Fred and George were upstairs making more and more of their many amazing jokes with Angelina and Katie while Ginny played with Crookshanks on the ground. Harry was eying Ginny affectionately as she made Crookshanks go under, over, and around her by squeaking a fake rat in her hand. He caught himself doing this many times and Ron was very happy with Harry's lack of attention.

Okay thank you T. Rivard for finally telling me about the Disclaimer! Oh and I've known about my typo in the title for a while I've just been really lazy. Okay thanks Zora for loving my story!


	12. Ah! Run Away!

Disclaimer: I'm looking at a Harry Potter book. And what's that little name at the bottom? Is that J.KRowling? Yeah it is! And guess who isn'tJ.K.Rowling? ME!

Chapter 12!

_Ah! Run away!_

"Harry this is just getting sad!" Ron said finally, bursting threw Harry's train of thought.

"What?" said Harry, very taken aback.

"Well, for starters that's the third turn in a row I've taken one of your main pieces!" but Ron didn't look at all unhappy about this.

"Yeah like your in so much distress at this fact," Harry said looking disgruntled.

Suddenly, Mrs.Weasley walked into the room, looking slightly angry.

"Harry, dear! You didn't sign up to leave Hogwarts! They've had quite a scare you know."

"Oh no! Sorry Mrs.Weasley!" Harry said apologetically.

"It's alright dear. I told them you're safe and sound with us."

"Okay cool," and Harry continued with his game.

Miles and miles away Draco Malfoy was speaking to his father of the list the Mrs.Weasley had just mentioned.

"He's staying dad! I swear! His name wasn't on the leaving list!"

"Good boy! We know the muggle scum and the Weasley are going but they're merely pawns in the game." Mr. Malfoy got up and headed for the door of his house.

"Dad!" Draco called out, very suddenly.

"What?" Lucious asked, very annoyed as he got on his coat.

"Umm do you have to go away now?"

"Yes! I must tell Him the news of Potter staying. I will see you tomorrow." And Lucious left his house and his neglected son who, even though he was blind and couldn't see it, was slipping from his fingers.

An hour later Harry was reading his favorite defensive magic book (It was 7,953 pages and he was only on 4,634), Ron was seeing all the ways he could hex a pair of scissors, Hermione was still reading, and Ginny was changing the fire different colors. Suddenly as they all peacefully sat there, the Weasley door banged open and four people pored in. Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Tonks, and Mad eye Moody.

"Harry!" Lupin called. Harry jumped up and walked to the hall. The others followed him.

"What?" Harry asked, slightly bewildered.

"We've got to leave. Now."

"What's going on?" Ginny asked sounding scared.

"We don't know," Tonks answered. "Harry just needs to go to his aunt and uncles house until we can sort this out. It's not safe here for him."

"Wait!" Harry cried as they all pulled him towards them. "If it's not safe for me then the others can't stay! They'll have to come with me!"

Suddenly, they heard a loud clock dong form behind them. Harry turned to see the clock that told not time, but the condition of the Weasley family, Harry, and Hermione (Mrs.Weasley had added them). Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny's hands were all pointed to "Mortal Parole". Ginny screamed and Harry and Ron grabbed her tightly to them.

Dumbledore's face looked scared.

"All of you! Apparate now!" he said sharply. Suddenly Ginny screamed again.

"I can't Apparate!" She yelled. Harry and Ron held her closer. The wind was rushing by their ears and the clock was still donging very loudly. Dumbledore grabbed Ginny from their grasp.

"Go! Go home, Harry!" He shouted and with a small pop barley heard over the wind him and Ginny disappeared.

"Go you three! Go now!" Tonks screamed. And without farther a due Harry, Ron, and Hermione Dissaparated from the Burrow and Apparated into the living room of number four Privite drive, and were greeted with a shriek and a bang from Petunia Dursley.

Yeah sorry about the shortness chapter and sorry about not updating in SO long. I had a minor writers block but I went skiing with my friend and about half the time we talked about fan fiction. So now I've got some sweet ideas! Okay please review!


	13. Petunia and Hannah

Chapter 13!

Petunia and Hannah 

Ron stood frozen his wand still out trying to figure out what had just happened. Harry was staring at the spot where Ginny had been in the Burrow as if expecting her to be here but she wasn't. Hermione had immediately gone to Aunt Petunia's side as she seemed to be against the concept that there were three solid 18-year-olds that had appeared out of no where standing in her living room. But as Hermione comforted her insane shrieks she seemed to realize they were real. Now she wanted to know why.

"Wh-wh-why are you here? What happened NOW?" she seemed angry and concerned. Harry had the feeling she was half angry to be loyal to Uncle Vernon and half concerned on behalf of Harry. Over the past two years she had gotten a lot better. She had made Harry do less chores, given him more food, and had even driven him to Kings Cross station for the start of term. The only thing was she had done this all behind Uncle Vernon's back so Harry didn't fully appreciate these gestures.

Hermione opened her mouth in an attempt to explain why they where there but just as she opened it she realized that she didn't know. Harry was the one who answered her but he didn't look at her. He was still staring at where Ginny had been miles away.

"We don't know why," he said feeling slightly annoyed. He paused for a moment and finally looked away from Ginny's would-be-standing-place to Aunt Petunia on the ground having fallen over. "We just know something's up. We came here because apparently the place we were staying wasn't very safe."

Harry had never told Ron or Hermione about this being the only safe place for him where Voldimort couldn't go so they were very confused. But Aunt Petunia found this news very unsurprising.

"Well obviously!" she said rolling her eyes. "But what-" she stopped herself looking a little scared. She had been about to ask what had happened but she knew that would make her sound very concerned. Instead she said something Uncle Vernon would have approved of. "Well, if…YOUR type are going to show up here and turn me into a pie then you can stay. But if I see one little hint of a wand you are out!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione could hear the fight between Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia threw extendible ears that Fred and George had given them. It wasn't exactly pretty on Vernon's part but it was getting better on Petunia's.

"I don't want him in the house, Petunia!"

"He doesn't have a choice! We don't have a choice!"

"Oh don't pretend Petunia! I know you've been nicer to him lately! Haven't you learned that their kind our no good?"

"I made that mistake! That was MY fault! I'm not letting this one go wrong and have it be my fault AGAIN!"

Harry heard a door slam and guess that Petunia had run out of the kitchen. Hermione looked over at Harry and asked,

"Harry? What was her fault? You know that she should have learned we were bad from?"

"No idea," Harry answered. "Probably something about my mom. They think she's evil remember?"

"I don't know," Ron said. "It sounded like she was going to stop you from doing something. But you're already a wizard and that's all your mom was. How does that make sense?"

"I don't know," Harry said thinking about it. "Oh well. Come on it's too stuffy in this house. Let's go for a walk."

"Are we aloud to leave?" Hermione asked looking scared.

"Yeah we just can't go to far," Harry answered.

So they walked around the block a few times, resting and laughing at all the similar houses. Sometimes neighbors looked out the window to stare at them but they were just sitting there. No wands or anything. Just laughing at perfectly normal things Harry had never really noticed as being funny before. He was realizing that he had always been slightly muggle and so had Hermione. They had both found muggle things normal but as time had gone on they had become accustom to magic and now found things rather odd.

So as Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed at all normal things it took them a while to notice the thing that would look very odd from a muggle's perspective. A young looking girl was walking down the street twirling a wand in her right hand. Some sparks where flying from it but she took no notice.

They all simply sat there until Hermione realized that there was nothing about this girl that they could laugh at. She then obviously drew the conclusion that this girl wasn't suppose to be here. She didn't fit in this scene. AKA she was a Witch.

"Um guuuuys?" She said over their laughter.

"Yeah?" they said back.

"There's nothing weird about that girl right there to us. That means that she would be weird to anyone else who would see her. That means…"

"She's a Witch!" Ron and Harry finished feeling rather stupid.

They all quickly stood up and ran over to the pretty girl and Hermione shoved her wand down.

"In case you didn't notice," Hermione said angrily, "this is a muggle town! What the hell are you doing with a wand out!" The girl simply shrugged and stuck her wand in her pocket.

"I was only keeping it out just in case."

"Just in case of what?" Ron said sounding scared.

"In case the ministry finds my that's why," she answered as calmly as if she were telling him she was keeping salt in case of slugs. "The ministry doesn't normally grow accustom to muggles who didn't get excepted to any wizarding schools knowing as much magic as I do and running loss with a wand."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, Ron's jaw dropped, and Harry reached for his wand. Harry had heard of muggles who found out about magic and wanted it for themselves. All of them had been very dangerous and most of the time insane. The ministry always cought them though. It was strange that this one had gotten away.

Both Harry and Ron had been very good at doing things (mostly reaching for their wands) very inconspicuously but this girl noticed it at once and laughed.

"Don't worry," she said. "I'm not a deranged lunatic. The only reason I never went to school was because everyone thought I'd go off killing anyone who says Voldimorts name."

All three of them jumped. Not at the name. They had all been saying it for years now. They were just surprised that someone else was saying it.

"Why would you do that?" Harry asked as his brow furrowed. Since she didn't seem dangerous and Harry figured he could take her even without a wand he put his wand back inside his pocket. She ignored his question.

"Good move Potter. I may not have gone to school but even I could give this hussy," she nodded at Hermione, "a run for her money!" and with that she continued to walk down the disserted street again twirling her wand again in her hand.

Ron glared after her in his unimpressed way and asked, "How did she know who you were, Harry?"

"Dunno," Harry answered but he didn't care about the question. He had a very uneasy feeling in his stomach, as if this was not the last time he was going to see that girl.

Yay i did it! Finally! Oh yeah just so you know that crazy wand twirling girls name is Hannah! hence the title of the chapter. yeah yeah yeah I know all my friends are saying "Wow you were so creative to think up that name!" but what ever! I made the chapter didnt i?


	14. Pictures and Emma

Disclaimer: I own Hannah (since that's me) but not Harry Potter.

Chapter 14!

Pictures and Emma

Over the next few days there wasn't a sign besides the three wizards that there was any such thing as magic. Privite Drive stayed totally normal and laughable over their stay there. It was only when Harry, Ron, and Hermione became bored of everything and decided to explore the house did something interesting happened.

They had explored every room except for the attic and they all hoped to find deep dark secrets barred in its dust. This was the only room that Petunia had refused to dust since there didn't seem a point. It was a huge room with many surfaces to clean because of all the boxes everywhere. The carpet seemed to have stains and deep dirt that even Aunt Petunia couldn't get out. The trio found it the perfect hideout.

If Uncle Vernon ever got to angry with them being there or with them doing perfectly normal things they simply went into the attic and had fun discovering long lost secrets of the Dursleys. They went threw pictures, old baby clothes, old toys, and things that looked the Dursleys would never own. They found posters of Unicorns and Dragons and even a very large one of Star Wars. This surprised Harry since even one mention of anything out of the ordinary for muggles would send the Dursleys raving. Only their latest discovery was the most amazing of them all.

"Well," Hermione said one afternoon in the attic, "I guess that's most of it. We've gone threw everything your cousin was spoiled enough to get only to be broken and thrown in the attic." Harry chuckled slightly and looked around the disserted attic.

"What about that corner?" Harry said. "We haven't looked over there yet." Truthfully they were only looking about to keep themselves busy and never thought that they'd find anything. It was just a very funny thing to imagine that they would discover that the Dursleys were secretly bank robbers or something. What they didn't know was that that corner had a Dursley secret that was more amazing then bank robbery.

"Looks like mostly pictures," Harry said as he looked at the contents of the large box. "Wow there's actually one of me here!" For there was a picture of a small but unmistakably Harry in baggy clothes and an almost smile on his face. It amazed Harry greatly but it wasn't as miraculous as the picture of two young girls of about ten years old with their arms over each others shoulders one was unmistakably Aunt Petunia and another girl with dazzling green eyes. "Mum," Harry whispered.

As they continued they found pictures of more obvious members of the Evans family that seemed to be hidden away in apparent shame but Harry did realize that there wasn't any dust on these pictures like all of the others. He was starting to realize that these seemed to be taken well care of, not just thrown into an album. Hermione and Ron soon found that it was okay for them to sort threw the pictures and they actually had a good time. They laughed at the amazing similarities Harry had with his mother's side.

"Who do you think this one is Harry?" Ron held up a photograph of an old lady with a sweet smile.

"I don't know," Harry said taking the photo from Ron to get a closer look.

"Honestly you two may be good at duels but you're horrible investigators! It says right on the back!" and sure enough Hermione was right. On the back in curly neat handwriting it said "_Great Grandma_ _Josephine."_

"Well little miss know it all," Ron said smiling at Hermione. "This one has no name. How about you auror your way out of this one?" Hermione took the photograph and Harry looked over her shoulder. It was of what looked like a boy of around three years old. He was very skinny and very blond and he was scowling up at the camera with blueberry juice all over his face.

"I'd say it was your cousin Harry but was there a time when he wasn't fat?"

"No," Harry said. "That's not Dudley."

"Look! Here are some more of Mr. scowly!" Ron handed them a large stack of pictures. Harry took them and flipped threw them quickly.

"It's probably just a second cousin or something," he said finally.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione finally went back to Hogwarts as soon as the break was over much to Uncle Vernon's pleasure. Apparently there had been a very massive attack on Hogwarts. Dementors, Giants, and Death Eaters. But it had also been very pathetic. Hogwarts alone had easily handled it even when Dumbledore had run off to find Harry. None of the attackers had even managed to touch the castle and had left the moment they realized they had been so easily fooled. What they didn't know was by whom.

Draco had been standing at the window when he knew them to be coming. His father had told he to hide underground in the Dungeons but Draco knew that he wouldn't have to. He'd known that the castle wouldn't even be breached. He knew that the death eaters didn't even stand a chance. Yet he had not told his father that.

Harry sat with Ron and Hermione as always at dinner a week after they had returned to their beloved school. They were disguising the attack with boredom. They knew all the details. It wasn't like there was some mystery around it like there had been with all of their other adventures. Well, unless you counted the fact that the Death Eaters thought that nothing would stop them from getting through to the castle.

"I mean, even death eaters aren't that stupid," Harry said as he ate his pudding.

"Maybe someone tricked them and told them they could," Hermione said.

"Who like Snape?" Ron asked scowling slightly.

"Maybe," Hermione said.

Harry rested his head in his hands and looked around the hall. His eyes rested on Malfoy who was sitting at the end of the Slytherin table almost right under Dumbledore. Harry realized that he hadn't thought about Malfoy all year. He hadn't bugged him and didn't seem to have a Slytherin gang to impress anymore. They had all dropped out of school so Draco had been left a loner.

Suddenly, with a large BANG that shoke the whole hall, the doors where rammed open and every head in the hall turned to guilty party. Harry saw a blond head and a very familiar face.

"That's the girl we saw with the wand!" her heard Ron whisper in his ear. It was in fact the girl they had seen walking down Privite Drive shooting sparks from her wand. But now she didn't look very calm. She looked much dirtier and was carrying a girl who was unconscious and had bright red hair. Not red hair like the twins (AKA orange) actually dark RED hair.

The blond girl they had seen before didn't even see them. She ran up to where Dumbledore was sitting and did the most unlikely of things. She grabbed onto the table clothe and yanked it right off the table. Pumpkin juice and pudding spilled at the girl's feet but she didn't seem to notice. Once the table clothe was off the table she dropped the girl on the table right in front of Dumbledore's nose.

Harry could see half the girls face and could see that she was giving Dumbledore a very cruel look. Her eyes were narrowed and she was shaking very violently. Suddenly without warning she shut her eyes and started to fall backwards. Draco had been sitting almost right under Dumbledore so he reached out his hands and caught her. He looked shocked at his own daring and that he had actually caught her so he just stood there for a moment. Then Dumbledore brook the silence.

"Mr. Malfoy it would be greatly appreciated if you bring this young lady to the hospital wing. Oh and will you bring her companion, Donald? Dumbledore asked another Slytherin. Malfoy and the boy nodded and carried the two girls out of the great hall and up to the hospital.

Oh yeah I finally wrote that chapter! Oh yeah and the girl with the Red hair is named Emma. She's a very odd little girl!


End file.
